


The Handwritings On The Wall

by xsourwolfx (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cute, Death, Derek Hale - Freeform, Gay, Hobrien, Hot, M/M, Major shock, Protective Dylan, Sad, Smut, Stilea stilinski, Tears, Top Dylan, Tragedy, dylan obrien - Freeform, relationship, sterek, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xsourwolfx
Summary: Stiles moves to a different country where he does not know anyone or anything. Untill he meets one person who changed his life and also... ended it." I'll never leave you derek "" But I Am Stiles , So Let Me Go "" DEREK NO * CRIES * NO DON'T LEAVE ME "





	The Handwritings On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the miss spelling on the first chapter it was written in a rush sorry again  
> You will cry. Thats all  
> Based on a true story  
> IG: @ xsourwolfx

Stiles wasn't allways very out going or noticed wherever he went but one day his parents decided to move from California to England. Stiles was completly distraught over the fact of loosing most of his friends , but instead they gave no fucks about him leaving its almost like they didnt care anymore. So two months after he is in England complelty unfamilliar with the people everything was new and then school had to come along.  
The first day of high school he gets shown around , meets some people but most of them looked at him in a strange way , the way he never wanted anyone to look at him. His appearence was very out there. He wore mostly black clothes he had a lip piercing and a black earing pretty much as close to being emo but normal at the same time. The next day he goes to english class and sees nobody is in there but spots a sticky note on the door saying " english class students go to music room down the hall in b22 " so he makes his way down there and he sees all of the students standing there looking straight at him as he enters the door. A girl he has been talking to most of the time asks everyone to say something about him. Stiles is mostly confused about what is going on but he keeps listening most of them say harsh things but then a sudden voice from the background .. a hastly deep but still high voice says " i think hes pretty hot " stiles smiles and looks at the boy as he comes out of the crowd of people " hi im derek " he says as he hands out a hand for a hand shake to stiles but stiles being the dumb ass he is jumps into conclusion and says " what the fuck is going on here " he leaves the room and Derek follows him into the hallway " HEY- wait up " derek shouts as he sees stiles stop and wait for him " dont listen to them they just dont know who to bully since this school is pretty much filled with rich white people " derek says in a calming but angry voice stiles shrugs and nods his head as he walks away. Derek watches as he leaves and goes back go the music class.

Stiles gets home and his dad asks him  
" how was your day son first day of school must be exiting "  
" yea dad so exiting um ill go to my room im just tired " 

Stiles takes a sip of orange juice before he shoots his bag onto the floor in his room and lays down on the bed looking like he just ran a marathon. He gets a text from one of his friends from california. Its lydia " hey sti how was your first day of school " stiles gets so tired and just doesnt answer which was pretty fucked up of him to do but after a day like that who would want to talk about school in the first place. He sits up on his bed and pulls out his laptop without hesitation he looks up derek on facebook and searched through his pictures to see what kind of person he was. In about 3 pictures and 2 comments he notices he is kind of popular in the school but doesnt think anything of it and shuts his laptop and lays his head down onto hid pillow and proceeds to fall asleep but theres one thing keeping him awake and he cant take it off of his mind. Its derek , something about him really woke stiles up ,derek is a tall guy with grey eyes..and softly tanned skin dark hair and just the perfect body. Stiles thinks about him for a long time untill at once he falls asleep. Oh look its seven in the morning! Stiles gets up to grab some cereal before he heads off to school. He decides not to wear all black this time ... instead he wears a dark green shirt and grey denim skinny jeans and obviously a leather jacket wouldnt complete him so he heads off to school with the bus. The bell rings as he gets to ghe first period where he is assigned a chair and a partner stiles gets nervous because clearly everyone hates him there besides derek which is what he thaught. The teacher sits him onto a seat and tells him his partner will probably be late. He doesnt seem to see derek so he gets his hopes up that he could possibly sit next to him. Derek enters the class and gives everyone a hand shake and a bro hug as he usualy does and then he goes over to his seat and sees stiles is sitting there  
" hey " says derek in a awkward way  
" oh im sorry i i i didnt have a choice to sit here im m- sorry "  
" hey hey its okay just its okay " derek chuckles and sits down.  
" soo.. where u from " derek asks in a curious way. Stiles looks at him with a frown because he remembered most of his friends left him since he moved from california but he gets the balls to answer the simple question and just says " california " and derek nods and smiles. Their eyes meet and they stare in each others eyes being completly glued to each others souls. " DING " the bell rings and stiles snaps out of it grabbing a pen from his backpack to not make an awkward move but he glances to the side and sees derek still staring at him twitching his lips as if he is thinking about something but didnt say anything untill the second bell rang and the lights shut off out of nowhere.  
" okay guys today we are studying the history of american indians and the tribes that came along with it here is a video please settle down everyone and pay close attention!" If you would glance at everyone most of them have their head on their desks litteraly sleeping all the way through the movie but derek and stiles are watching it. Its dark and they are right at the back of the class there isnt really any light whats so ever. Stiles feels a warm sensation over his hand under the table he looks up and derek and sees him smiling almost cackling to a point where the whole class is echoing his tiny sounds.  
" derek what are you doing " he moves dereks hand away and stares onto the tv trying to ignore the fact derek just held his hand.  
" stiles " he says as he lays his head down onto the desk.  
Stiles sees dereks hand go under the table and once again feels that warm sensation over his hand " derek stop okay " he says but this time doesnt take dereks hand off he leaves it expecting derek to move his hand away from his.  
20 mins in the movie stiles' head is on the desk probably taking a nap derek gets the oportunity to do whatever he wanted to do that whole time.  
Stiles didnt check his phone or his laptop before he went to school so after he woke up he had a little suprise. " dere- " he says as a drool goes down the side of his mouth. He looks around and sees nobody at all so he walks out and sees all of the schools students standing in the way shouting and smiling at him " der..derek where are you " derek comes from behind and says " you should check your phone... " with a frown he reaches for his phone just to see hundreds of notifications for friend requests and likes " look into your tagged page on insta " stiles looks and sees derek posted a photo of stiles making him the second most popular boy in their high school " derek why did you do this "  
" because you dont deserve to be hated on you are amazing stiles and good looking i might add "  
" derek i-"  
" dont say anything just enjoy it "  
They walk home together and derek gives stiles the offer to study at his house every day after school so they do so...and mostly every day they would watch movies , eat chips , order pizza everything besides actually studying.  
But then again being that person to have a best friend that wasnt a girl for once meant allot of derek but after a couple times of " studying " derek catches feelings for stiles and slowly starts to realise he cant just do that and jump into conclusion what is stiles was to be one of those super straight dudes that hated gay people. But on the other hand stiles was more so supporive of gay people but nobody really knew if he was one. But one day derek just had to do it and it didnt last longer than two seconds.  
After school walking home there is an awkward scilence and derek breaks it by asking how stiles' day was. But stiles doesnt really say anything just shurgs his shoulders indicating that he doesnt really know but derek still feels like he shouldnt hide such a big secret so he goes ahead and tells him.  
" stiles i uh ... its been like this for a while and i just need to get this out of my system and if this ruins our friendship then i will do everything t get it back i uh "  
" your gay? "  
" yes..WAIT WHAT "  
" derek every single person in our school knows you are "  
" oh well thats one of the things i wanted to tell u but theres anoth- "  
" derek i love you too "  
" yo- you do? "  
" YESSS"  
They laugh and they both say it at the same time  
" LETS GO STUDY! "  
That day they make their way to Dereks house and get into his room. stiles hears the lock turn as he sits down onto Dereks bed where he layed his backpack and books . Derek sits down next to him and at first there is an awkward scilence but then Stiles stars talking and it becomes something Derek wanted like allot.  
" so stiles um what are you into? Like what kind of music do you like? What movies do you watch? "  
Stiles shrugs and answers with the most chliche answer. He turns to derek and says " you " stiles is a little flattered by this because he never got such a thing said to him but that day went on and stiles made his way home.

" hey dad where is mom at? " he says as he throws his backpack on the floor as he allways does.  
" shes in the kitchen and uh son why are you home so late? "  
" dad i was studying with de- derek "  
" you? Studying? "  
" why do you allways think that when i hang out with a guy dad "  
" i never mentioned a guy in this situation Stiles"  
Stiles gets caught off guard because he clearly jumped into conclusion and said too much.  
" well im going to bed .. gnight dad "  
" goodnight son.." 

Stiles makes his way up suddenly hearing a fimmiliar tone he reaches into his pocket for his phone it's Derek . " hey Sti can we go out tommorow like i know a cute place right next to my house , You down? "  
Stiles stares at the message for a while before he glances up and realises , what if its a date?  
He twitches his lips before he types.  
" sure i guess what time? " his heart drops in confusion as to how he will get out of the house without anyone noticing where he is heading.  
" after school would be good " and stiles smiles and sends him 2 heart emojis and a " okay goodnight " he awates for an answer but doesnt get one back.  
He lays down on his bed and just stares onto the ceiling and there his phone buzzes once again.  
" love you babe goodnight Sti "  
Stiles stares at the message before he could comprehend that Derek just said that he loves him. And falls asleep with the biggest smile on his face.

* RING RING RING * his clock rings at 7:00AM and he gets up to get to school. As he goes downstairs to grab some breakfast he notices a sticky note saying " derek was here he said he would pick you up at 7:13AM .. and dzaym he cute af sti dont bust this chance " he reads it and smiles as he notices the handwriting is his sisters. So 7:13AM is here and Derek is right on time knocking on the door as stiles opens it he asks " so you know where i live now? " in a quirky way almost sounding sarcastic.  
" Yea i know where you live can we go now? " he smiles and they make their way to the school bus. They see it coming and enter , from a distance they hear a guy say " FAGS!! BURN IN HELL YOU GAY DICKHEADS " derek gets offended but stiles decided to show he isnt anyone to mess with. He goes right up to the boy and beats him up infront of everyone in the bus leans right next to his ear and says " Dont you ever ever ever call me something that you yourself are guilty of being little guy so dont fuck with me or my family because if you want this damn blood all over your face again i can help you with it any time you discust me! Now let me go back to my " booyfriend if u please and you suck yo damn toe bitch ! Good luck hoe " odly enough everyone claps and derek is just left speechless because the fact stiles shut him up so quickly and stoof up for him meant he really cared but a the same time SHOOK because stiles got violent quickly.

They sit and before they know it they are at school.  
" hey der do you have a pen? "  
" really stiles a pen? Don't you have like 10 packs of pens in that backpack? "  
" der i need a pen like right now please * laughs * "  
" OKAY OKAY HERE " He hands him the pen and they get to class they sit and Derek glances over at stiles to see hes writing something on a tiny piece of paper.  
" STILINSKI! PAY ATTENTION! " says the teacher  
" oh sorry sir i was just way more entertained by this useless small piece of paper than listening to a bald headed ass teacher "  
" Principles office now ! " the teacher exclaimes.  
Stiles gets up and hands the small piece of paper over to derek without anyone noticing what hes doing , he leaves.  
Derek reads the piece of paper and it says  
" derek me and you right now leaving school get into trouble for something stupid lets go " Derek thinks about what stiles is talking about so derek decides to sit back and take his phone out in the middle of a lesson and starts playing loud music.  
" DEREK HALE !! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WHAT? ARE YOU AT HOME? "  
" sir im just bored "  
" oh then im sure you will be more entertained in the principles office " derek gets up and sees stiles is waiting outside of the class hiding behind a long stack of boxes in the hallway. Derek runs over to him and they sneak out of school and run away.  
They run to a abbandoned forest derek says " SLOW DOWNNN YOU ARE RUNNING TOO FAST " stiles leans him over a tree Looks around and glances derek in the eyes before he kisses him. " WAIT " said derek in a scared manor " what derek "  
" Stiles i uh i didnt do this before "  
" Derek its not like we gon have sex in the woods right "  
" oh good .. im i just im not ready stiles "  
" i know derek and its okay no rushing into this okay i just wanted to get out and ..be with you alone "  
Derek weaves his hands through stiles' soft hair and says " i love you stiles "  
" i love you too Der.."

Chapter 2 coming soon


End file.
